Historias cortas: Blue Strings
by Reiha-wan
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que al vivir juntos todo sería más sencillo? / Universo Alterno / Advertencia: OT3 AkiHiSaru
1. Selfie

¡Hey there! Esta historia comenzó por un 30 days OTP challengue que obviamente convertí en OT3 challenge(?) 8D así que estaré subiendo drabbles los próximos días y, muy probablemente, suba más de uno cuando me atrase xD

Ésta será una serie de historias cortas relacionadas entre sí, pero no se subirán en orden cronológico. Para esta OT3 tengo planeados por lo menos 10 drabbles tomando los prompt del reto ¡espérenlos con amor! X3

 **Advertencia:** Relación Poliamorosa (OT3)

 **OTP challengue prompt:** Selfie juntos

* * *

— ¡Anda, sólo una!

— ¡Dije que no quiero!

Himori, quien apenas se encontraba librándose de sus zapatos en la entrada principal tras un largo día en la oficina, se apresuró en dirección a la cocina, de donde provenía aquella discusión.

— ¡Akira!

Le llamó el recién llegado, sin ocultar un tono de reprimenda.

— ¡Himori! —lo saludó animado, pasando por completo de lo disgustado que se mostraba el moreno al que rodeaba con uno de sus brazos mientras intentaba preparar algunos sándwiches—. Saruhiko no se quiere tomar una foto conmigo ¡es muy cruel!

— ¿Puedes quitármelo de encima? Ya no lo aguanto—pidió el menor, esperando poder librarse al fin del empalagoso castaño.

Himori suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Compraste las bebidas que te pedí en la tarde?

—Eh…

Akira por fin se alejó de Saruhiko, esbozando aquella sonrisa tan conocida para Himori: Lo había olvidado.

—Se lo dije cuando llegué hace rato y dijo que seguro tú las traerías—lo acusó Saruhiko, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, siguiendo con lo suyo.

—No cenarás si no traes lo que te pedimos—sentenció el mayor de los tres, señalando con firmeza hacia la puerta principal.

—Ya voy… —aceptó Akira, derrotado.

A pesar de los tres mensajes de texto que había recibido a lo largo del día recordándole las compras, todo había pasado a segundo plano cuando se percató de que faltaba poco para que Saruhiko llegara de la universidad. Creyó que terminaría a tiempo, pero la anticipada llegada del moreno le trajo más problemas que soluciones, pues terminó siendo sobornado con hacer la colada en su lugar para no decirle a Himori que había estado haciéndose tonto todo el día.

No había sido el mejor día para un maratón pero, por lo menos había valido la pena.

Akira acababa de salir de la tienda de conveniencia cuando escuchó timbrar su teléfono. " _Saruhiko te mandó una foto_ ", era lo que decía la notificación.

En aquella fotografía, tomada por Himori, él no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona mientras recibía un superficial beso de Saruhiko, quien hacía una seña obscena a la cámara.

Akira se lamentó a todo volumen durante el camino de regreso por lo injustos y malos que eran con él.

¡Él también quería su beso!

* * *

¿Debería poner en las advertencias que soy propensa a bullear a Hidaka? ... Naaah~ xD juro que es con amor


	2. DIY

**OTP challenge prompt:** Armando un gabinete IKEA

* * *

Saruhiko despertó al escuchar el sonido de algo golpeando el piso, seguido de el estallido de una risa.

— ¡Aquí está el instructivo! —Reconoció la voz de Himori, conteniéndose para no seguir riendo.

— ¡No lo necesito! —Ese había sido Akira, tan terco como siempre.

Parpadeó un par de veces mirando al techo.

Los últimos días le había sido imposible dormir más de cuatro horas corridas y ese par de tontos no le apoyaban en absoluto. Tomó su almohada por los costados e intentó aislar el ruido presionándola contra sus oídos, pero era inútil.

— ¿Por qué acepté vivir con estos imbéciles? —se preguntó en voz alta, completamente exasperado.

Minutos después, decidido a terminar con aquel escándalo innecesario en la mañana de su domingo, se decidió a salir de su habitación. Misteriosamente, ahora ambos se encontraban en silencio, totalmente concentrados en lo suyo: Himori paseaba la mirada en el instructivo que tenía entre sus manos, mientras Akira intentaba adivinar dónde iba el tornillo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

— ¿Tenían que armarlo tan temprano? —se quejó Saruhiko, abrazando a Himori desde atrás y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del contrario.

—Ya pasa de medio día, dormilón—rió el mayor, girando un poco el rostro para poder depositar un cariñoso beso sobre la desordenada cabellera del moreno.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Akira, poniéndose de pie de un salto para acercarse al _bello durmiente_ —. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

" _Ayudar",_ claro. Eso significaba casi lo mismo que " _terminaré haciéndolo todo yo"_ pero, si con eso conseguía silencio por el resto del día, no se negaría.

Saruhiko alzó la vista para confirmar la cara de idiota que estaba haciendo Akira, aunque el beso que recibió de su parte lo tomó por sorpresa, provocando que olvidara el insulto que había pensado decirle desde que se levantó.

—Parece que alguien se avergonzó—soltó Himori con sorna, al sentir cómo los delgados brazos que lo rodeaban se tensaban.

—No es verdad—susurró el menor, volviendo a su _zona segura_ tras el hombro de Himori.

Como odiaba que le hicieran eso.

* * *

Saru también se chivea cuando lo agarran desprevenido; no es de hielo, señores (?) juasjuasjuas

See yah'~!


	3. El Caballero y sus Princesas

**OTP challenge prompt:** Princesa y Caballero

* * *

— ¡Saruhiko, tienes una llamada! —avisó Himori desde la sala de estar.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó fastidiado, antes de tomar el teléfono de entre la mano de Himori.

—No lo sé, dijo que era importante—respondió, sonriéndole a manera de disculpa.

—Habla Fushimi—respondió con brusquedad, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del mayor.

— _¿Así me hablas después de tanto tiempo, monito?  
_  
Saruhiko sintió su piel erizarse al reconocer aquella voz al instante. Himori le observó con preocupación debido a la expresión en su rostro.

— _El hombre que contestó era uno de tus novios ¿no es así? ¿Quién diría que no encontrarías no una, si no dos personas que pudieran estar contigo? Si Kisa se enterara de lo que estás haciendo ¿qué crees que diría?_

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense esa mujer! —exclamó, incapaz de controlar el temblor en su voz.

— _Has bajado la guardia últimamente, mi pequeño monito. ¿Será que estar con ellos te ha ablandado?_

—Ni se te ocurra acercárteles.

— _Muy tarde—rió, irónico—. ¿Sabes? Hoy conocí al chico castaño con el que vives ¿cuál era su nombre? —Saruhiko mordió su labio inferior, frustrado—. Oh, Hidaka.  
_  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó en un susurro, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

— _Jugaremos ¿te parece? Tú serás el caballero de reluciente armadura y yo el dragón. Deberías cuidar mejor a tus princesas, Saruhiko.  
_  
El monótono sonido de la línea muerta pareció hipnotizar al moreno; Himori estaba justo frente a él, preguntándole insistentemente sobre lo que lo había hecho ponerse así. Jamás había visto a Saruhiko enojarse de esa manera, mucho menos una expresión parecida al miedo en sus ojos.

—Akira…—fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto reaccionó, corriendo hacia la entrada principal para ponerse sus zapatos a toda prisa y salir a buscarlo.

Himori lo siguió, preocupado por su repentino comportamiento, y lo tomó por el brazo antes de que abriera la puerta.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó con semblante serio, a sabiendas de que Saruhiko era del tipo que se guardaba todo para él.

Momentos después, Akira entró al apartamento, algo confundido al encontrarse con ambos frente a él.

— ¿Van a salir? —cuestionó.

El menor no dudó un segundo en abalanzarce sobre él, rodeándolo por el cuello y aferrándose como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Akira, totalmente descolocado por la inusual acción de Saruhiko; buscó respuestas en la mirada de Himori, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tampoco sabía qué sucedía.

—Saru—le llamó con dulzura, respondiendo el abrazo pasando sus manos a la espalda del moreno. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba y lo rígidos que estaban sus músculos. Nuevamente miró a Himori, extendiendo una mano para indicarle que se acercara a ellos. Él asintió y los abrazó a ambos desde espaldas de Saruhiko.

—No se alejen de mí—dijo por fin con voz queda.

Ambos mayores se miraron con notable preocupación, era extraño ver a Saruhiko en un estado tan vulnerable como ese.

—Nunca lo haremos.

* * *

Desde que vi el prompt supe que debía meter a Niki en ésto ¡no pude evitarlo! x'D Ya con ello se me quitó la espinita de que siempre lo doy por morido(?).

Va para mi Kouhai, que nomás me anda recordando a mis bebés más muertos que Mikoto y le doy angst por chistosita c'8 (?)

See yah'~


	4. Loneliness

**Advertencia/OTP Challenge prompt:** NSFW (R18)

* * *

Akira odiaba los sábados.

A pesar de amar su trabajo como entrenador en el club de soccer, lidiar con el equipo infantil y juvenil en un sólo día lo dejaba agotado por completo.

Otra buena razón era que a veces Himori salía en excursiones con sus alumnos y compañeros de escalada; mientras que Saruhiko pasaba prácticamente todo el día con su amigo, Yata.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, entró al apartamento, yendo directo a preparar sus cosas para darse una ducha. El sentir el agua caliente cayendo en su cuerpo le regresó un poco de la vitalidad que creyó perdida, sus músculos se relajaron y el vapor le generaba una sensación agradable a su alrededor.

El intentar poner su mente en blanco le hizo una mala jugada y, como el simple mortal que era, no se sorprendió al ver que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar ante aquel fugaz pensamiento.

Suspiró con resignación.

Tomó su miembro, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse conforme aumentaba la rapidez con la que movía su mano, provocando que graves jadeos salieran de la profundidad de su garganta.

El rostro sonrojado de Saruhiko vino a su mente en cuanto cerró los ojos, así como la vívida sensación de sus dedos clavándose en su espalda que le hicieron soltar un gemido más alto que los anteriores; entonces la imagen cambió a la sonrisa burlona de Himori, y el recuerdo de el mayor sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas contra la cama, mientras se preparaba montarlo, no hizo más que incrementar su excitación.

Ansiaba tanto tomarlos de nuevo, hacerles mostrar la otra cara que no conocía nadie más; escuchar a Saruhiko maldecir cuando no soportaba más la agonizante lentitud de sus estocadas y ganarse un tirón en el cabello por eso; o ser víctima de las palabras y acciones de Himori cuando actuaba tan dominante y travieso. Entonces llegó al clímax, sintiéndose más patético que cansado al tener que recurrir a aquello.

Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de volver a su tarea principal: ducharse e irse a dormir antes de comenzar a sentir la soledad en su hogar.

Apenas tocó el colchón, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las usó para hundirse entre las sábanas, esperando poder caer pronto en un profundo sueño.

—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llegamos temprano—se quejó Saruhiko, recargándose por completo en el sofá donde se encontraban.

—Quería darle una sorpresa—se excusó Himori, sintiéndose culpable por no haber hecho caso a las palabras del moreno—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ésto? —preguntó, haciendo referencia al problema dentro de sus pantalones. Escuchar a Akira diciendo sus nombres con un tono tan provocativo no había pasado desapercibido, por ninguno.

—Podemos arreglarlo ahora—respondió Saruhiko, tomándolo por los hombros para tumbarlo en el sofá—. Mañana nos las pagará por habernos dejado así.

Himori sonrió pícaramente ¿cómo no estar de acuerdo ante ambas propuestas?

* * *

Ok, no sé cómo terminó este intento de NSFW pero, algo es algo (?) Poor Hidaka y su mala suerte de elegir ese día para quedarse jetón c8

¡Eso es todo, byeee~! 8D


	5. Unión

**!** Relatado desde el punto de vista de Himori; Hurt/Comfort

* * *

El día que conocí a Akira, su clase había sido invitada a una demostración de _boulder_ en la que participé junto con mi equipo para dar promoción a nuestro centro; el _boulder_ solía impresionar a las personas ya que no usábamos ningún tipo de protección extra para escalar los muros artificiales; además de que no era tan peligroso ya que era a poca altura y toda la habitación estaba cubierta con colchones en el piso.

Una vez finalizado el evento, él se acercó a mí, hablando animadamente hasta por los codos. A decir verdad, había llamado mi atención al ver que le era sencillo seguirle el paso a mis compañeros durante la práctica. Ambos seguimos conversando hasta que su transporte estuvo listo para volver a su escuela.

Días después me sorprendí al verlo de vuelta en mi trabajo, sonriéndome con entusiasmo al decirme que había decidido inscribirse para que fuera su instructor.

Ni siquiera pasaron dos meses para que lo dejara; no por desinterés, sino porque le dije que no podía aceptar salir al cine con mis alumnos.

Era tan obvio, pero a mí también me gustaba. Comenzamos a salir desde entonces.

De alguna forma, logramos acoplarnos a la forma de ser del otro, a pesar de tener personalidades tan contrarias.

Pero entonces las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

Al año de nuestra relación, tuvimos una discusión tan fuerte que estuvimos a punto de romper; claro, esa sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Había una chica que estaba enamorada de Akira y, por más que él la rechazara, a ella parecía no importarle. " _No tienes novia ¿cierto?",_ era lo que le decía como justificación, esperando que aceptara tener al menos una cita con ella.

Estaba celoso, mucho.

Él me decía que no tenía de qué preocuparme, pero no podía creer en sus palabras ¿por qué no sólo le decía que ya tenía una pareja? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que disfrutaba que le coqueteara alguien más?

Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que cada día no hacíamos más que discutir, sin arreglar absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

Meses más tarde, aquella chica se transfirió a otra escuela y, con ello, dimos por zanjado el tema.

¿Que por qué recuerdo ésto ahora?

Hoy Akira irá a la reunión de exalumnos de su generación y no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso.

En ocasiones pasadas él siempre lo notaba y, con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, me aseguraba que sólo eran los chicos con los que solía juntarse en aquellos años.

Pero hoy no me ha dicho nada, y este mal presentimiento no me permite pensar con claridad.

Lo que hice no fue a propósito, por costumbre miré la hora en su teléfono antes de pasárselo. Entonces vi el nombre de esa mujer en una notificación, acompañado de un " _¡Estoy emocionada por verte!"_

— ¡No te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a hacer un drama de ésto! ¡Me largo! —fue lo que dijo antes de irse, furioso.

No pude controlarme. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que comencé a gritarle y reclamarle por ello.

Me senté en el sofá, haciéndome un ovillo al abrazar mis piernas contra el pecho.

Tenía tanta rabia que no pude contener las lágrimas. ¿Es que acaso no tenía la confianza de decírmelo, a pesar de que era algo que había pasado hace años? ¿O era yo quien estaba mal por no poder tener más confianza en él?

Mi cabeza dolía. Mis ojos ardían. No podía parar de llorar, de preguntarme por qué seguía afectándome tanto.

 _Tal vez porque nunca lo hablamos ¿no estuvimos a punto de romper por eso? ¿Cómo pudimos simplemente fingir que todo estaba bien?_

— ¿Himori?

Alcé la vista, encontrándome con Saruhiko, quien dejó caer su mochila de lleno contra el piso antes de acercarse a mí con rapidez.

¿Ya había regresado de clase? ¿Ya era tan tarde?

—Peleé con Akira—hipeé, volviendo a ocultar el rostro tras mis rodillas.

Sentí su peso a mi lado y sus brazos rodeándome, brindándome un reconfortante abrazo. Con voz suave, me preguntó qué había pasado y yo, de la forma más breve posible, le conté la razón.

—No suelo opinar sobre lo que pasaron antes de que los conociera pero—habló, sincerándose—, si de algo estoy seguro, es de que ustedes se quieren más que ésto.

Lo abracé con fuerza, sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía. Akira y yo éramos muy propensos a discutir hasta por lo más trivial pero, desde que Saruhiko había entrado a nuestras vidas, actuaba como un balance. Todo se había vuelto más sencillo con él a nuestro lado.

Ambos nos recostamos en el sofá; conmigo sobre su pecho, dejándome abrazar por él. En algún momento nos quedamos dormidos, pues el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó un tiempo después.

Distinguí la silueta de Akira salir del pasillo, acercándose a nosotros.

— ¿Te desperté? —susurró, poniéndose en cuclillas frente mío.

Noté sus cejas y labios fruncirse, en muestra de arrepentimiento.

—Está bien—respondí en voz baja, cuidando no despertar a Saruhiko.

Su pulgar recorrió el espacio bajo mi ojo con una suave caricia y comprendí el motivo. Era tan transparente, tan tonto.

—Lo siento… En verdad lo siento, Himori.

Pude verlo en sus ojos, ese deje de tristeza y aflicción.

—También lo siento, Aki.

Ambos sonreímos, sabiendo que por fin era momento de hablar en serio para cerrar heridas que jamás habíamos tratado.

—Uno de mis amigos le dio mi número y me mandó un mensaje ayer—explicó, con semblante molesto—, entonces le dije que quería hablar con ella. En cuanto me vio hoy se me echó encima ¿puedes creerlo? —rió con ironía, por supuesto que podía creerlo—. En cuanto le mostré mi anillo y le dije que ya estaba con alguien, se alejó; si era así de fácil, debí hacerlo desde el comienzo.

Seguro se asustó porque pensó que ese era un anillo de matrimonio, aunque no era más que un accesorio que usaba de vez en cuando. Solté una risilla, sin poder evitarlo. Me habría encantado ver su expresión.

Entonces ambos nos miramos, haciendo una expresión de "silencio" con el índice al ver a Saruhiko removerse entre sueños.

—Saru me mandó un mensaje cuando te dormiste—suspiró, mirándolo con una sonrisa—, al final decía " _Si tanto lo quieres, entonces díselo hasta que le quede claro, idiota"._

En verdad no podía quedarse callado ¿cierto?

—Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado—dije en voz baja, escuchando los suaves latidos de Saruhiko bajo mi oreja.

—Creo que... fue él quien nos encontró.

* * *

Originalmete ésto iba a ser mi comodín del 30 days OTP challenge pero... me pasé como por el doble orz Obviamente tenía que terminarlo antes de que se me fuera el hilo de la historia así que, heme aquí 8D

Espero les haya gustado regresaré con más drabbles -o caps más largos de colados, como éste- pronto~


	6. Sweet love

**OTP Challenge:** Compartiendo una malteada

* * *

Akira amaba las cosas dulces, por desgracia, ni Himori ni Saruhiko compartían el mismo gusto, provocando que se sintiera un poco desanimado al pasar frente una pastelería que le quedaba de paso en su camino a casa. Unas calles más adelante, llamó su atención el pequeño grupo de personas frente al local que, hasta ese día, había permanecido cerrado por remodelación.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al acercarse y descubrir una nueva fuente de sodas.

¡Era su día de suerte!

Mientras tanto, en su apartamento, se encontraban Himori y Saruhiko sentados uno frente al otro en su pequeño comedor. El mayor no podía evitar sonreír, pues Saruhiko se encontraba completamente enfurruñado por algo que él mismo había calificado como "tonto".

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Himori, esperando que Saruhiko no lo ignorara como había hecho los últimos diez minutos.

Ambos posaron sus ojos en los dos grandes y coloridos vasos de malteada frente a ellos.

— ¿A quién demonios no le gusta la fresa? —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—A ti… y a Akira—se burló Himori, ganándose una mirada para nada agradable del otro.

A pesar de que la usara cuando horneaba o en algunos postres, por alguna extraña razón no podía soportar algo que sólo tuviera ese sabor, como una malteada o el helado. Eran pocas las cosas que Akira no soportaba, y Saruhiko se había puesto así por no recordarlo del todo.

—Además ¿qué demonios es eso? —preguntó el menor, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

A lado del batido de fresa frente a ellos, se encontraba otro cuyo particular color azul daba la impresión de que sería verdaderamente dulce.

—Creo que es vainilla con… No recuerdo lo otro, pero era lo que le daba ese color—respondió tranquilamente Himori, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar la cantidad de azúcar que tendría esa cosa.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

La repentina expresión de diversión de Himori llevó a Saruhiko, quien se encontraba de espaldas, a ver a Akira.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y esas malteadas? —preguntó una vez se acercó a ellos, sorbiendo despreocupadamente del enorme vaso de licuado de mango que traía consigo.

—Parece que tuvimos la misma idea y las trajimos para ti, cariño—respondió el mayor, sonriendo ante la sorpresa que demostró Akira por sus palabras.

Completamente conmovido por el gesto, el castaño dejó el vaso que traía consigo sobre la mesa y tomó el rostro de Himori entre sus manos para darle un efusivo beso, repitiendo la acción con Saruhiko, quien trató de alejarlo al saborear el dulce sabor del mango en su boca.

— ¡Gracias!

Ambos se quedaron atónitos por el repentino ataque de Akira hacia ambos. Por más que esa fuera la única forma en la que cederían un poco al exceso de azúcar de su novio, era la última vez que trataban de ser considerados con él, al menos con sus estúpidos y empalagosos gustos.

* * *

¿Por qué son tan bonitos estos manes? w okya

Obviamente, a Hidaka le vale tres hectáreas el tomarse el coso ese de vainilla sólo porque se lo llevó Saru con todo su amor (?) xD

El cerebro ya no me da, neta :'D pero sé que puedo hacerlo, sólo un poco más x'D


	7. Acércate

**OTP challenge prompt:** Tema libre

Saruhiko no era el tipo de personas que solía mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, incluso con Akira y Himori, había ocasiones en las que le era difícil expresarse con sinceridad. Misaki había sido la única excepción, la única persona con la que había formado un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse en completa confianza, sin necesidad de ocultar absolutamente nada.

A veces sentía como si fuera un intruso, alguien que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento y no sería difícil de olvidar. Ni siquiera sus padres se habían preocupado por buscarlo cuando decidió irse de esa maldita casa ¿qué podría esperar de alguien más?

Aún le era imposible ignorar el malestar en su estómago cuando los mayores conversaban sobre momentos y personas que él desconocía por completo, o la opresión en su pecho al perderse en pensamientos donde se decía que, tal vez, era imposible que alguna vez pudieran sentir por él algo tan profundo como el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro.

—Saruhiko…

Cada vez que le llamaban entre suspiros y jadeos, hacía lo posible por no pensar en nada más; enfocaba su mente en las ardientes manos que recorrían su cuerpo, y los labios que buscaban los suyos con ansias. Su piel se erizaba ante las profundas miradas posadas sobre él, demostrando el deseo y excitación que provocaba en ellos con tan solo unas cuantas palabras.

—Háganlo de una maldita vez...—Con la respiración entrecortada y su vista nublada, distinguía las sonrisas cómplices en sus compañeros en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Para su consuelo, aquella era la única forma en la que sentía que ambos le miraban de la misma manera que él a ellos. Que lo único que le sofocara fueran los demandantes y apasionados besos de sus amantes, y sentir su completa atención sobre él, le brindaba un patético sentimiento de seguridad.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —le cuestionó Akira, mirándolo aún adormilado.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó de igual forma Himori, quien lo abrazaba con gentileza desde sus espaldas.

Saruhiko se encontraba recostado en medio de ambos, por lo que era difícil no despertarlos cuando se removía tanto en la cama.

—No es nada.

—Sólo no me tumbes al piso ¿sí? —bromeó Akira, siendo quien había terminado del lado del colchón que no se encontraba pegado a la pared.

—Entonces acércate un poco más.

Akiya y Himori se extrañaron por un momento, ya que Saruhiko les había remarcado muchísimas veces que no le agradaba quedar _atrapado_ entre ellos pero, siendo una petición proveniente de él, no era algo que desearan desaprovechar. Ambos se abrazaron al moreno, notando cómo poco a poco lograba conciliar el sueño.

Ya no sabían cómo disminuir las veces que notaban ese semblante solitario o las veces que él mismo se distanciaba de ellos.

Saruhiko deseaba más que nada el poder hacerlo.

Quería dejar de pensar que había llegado tarde a la relación.

Quería que siguieran siendo lo primero que viera al despertar.

Quería seguir a su lado.

Los quería.

Se me salió lo emo y culpo enteramente a YouTube por ello :'D aunque le agradeceré por haberme permitido escribir ésto cuando creí que sólo actualizaría un capítulo xD Le falta drama a Hidakita bebé, pero ya será luego 8D (?)


	8. Baked!

**OTP challenge prompt:** Hornear juntos

* * *

Una de las actividades favoritas de Akira era cocinar ¿y qué mejor que tener a Himori ayudándole de tan buena gana? A pesar de que habían pasado los últimos diez minutos riéndose por la improvisada guerra de harina que inició con una broma por parte del castaño, habían acordado una tregua cuando Saruhiko salió del estudio para decirles que no le permitían estudiar con tanto ruido.

Y ahora, con restos de harina en el rostro, cabello y parte de su ropa, decidieron que lo mejor sería comprar un par de mandiles para evitar problemas la próxima vez.

Himori no era especialmente hábil cocinando, pero tampoco era tan torpe como el moreno en ello, así que una vez tuvieron todos los ingredientes que utilizarían pusieron manos a la obra.

Por otro lado, Saruhiko se había colocado los audífonos para evitar más distracciones, a sabiendas de que era imposible para Akira el permanecer callado por más de cinco segundos. En cuanto los vió cubiertos de harina se imaginó que harían un pastel o algo por el estilo, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para tener a Akira jodiéndolo hasta que probara lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo a pesar de que sabía que odiaba sus azucaradas recetas.

Minutos después, un olor bastante familiar llegó a él, captando su atención de inmediato. Se quitó los audífonos y dejó su lugar frente al escritorio, abriendo cautelosamente la puerta para asomar la cabeza. Akira y Himori se encontraban limpiando el desastre que habían hecho hacía un rato.

— ¿Qué están horneando? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—Tenías antojo de pizza ¿no es así? —respondió Akira, satisfecho por el notorio brillo que provocó en la mirada del menor.

— ¿De peperoni y carne?

—Y orilla rellena de queso—agregó Himori con una sonrisa burlona, pues no había sido tan difícil persuadir al castaño de añadirla a la receta de última hora.

—Y ahora que ya sabes hacerla ¡yo seré tu ayudante la próxima vez! —exclamó, tomándolo de la mano para después besarla, robándole un fugaz sonrojo en el acto.

Saruhiko volvió a encerrarse en el estudio en cuanto los vio distraerse, pues le avergonzaba mostrar la sonrisa que esos tontos habían logrado sacarle al preparar una de sus comidas favoritas.

— ¡Te diremos cuando esté lista!

— ¡Vale! —respondió con más entusiasmo del que podría aceptar.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo por hoy! Himori y Saru siguen apenándose por lo hermoso y perfecto que es Aki, al igual que yo (?) orz

Hasta aquí llega la actu en paquete y, con ello, agradezco a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí ^w^)/ Es mi primera vez escribiendo de una OT3 y no me había adentrado mucho al respecto en el tema, por lo menos en cuanto a fanfics respecta, aún me quedan algunos drabbles del reto por terminar ¡pero no se me espanten! Seguirán las actualizaciones, sólo recuerden que en realidad esto no tiene una secuencia y son más cosas de la vida diaria, si han leído mi otra colección de historias cortas, justo así será ésta xD

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
